Adventures in Hogwarts
by WisecrackWriter
Summary: A tale of magic and monsters with our protagonists being the well known crew of Phineas and Ferb and the Pines twins ; Mabel and Dipper all in the beautiful backdrop of Hogwarts . Has OC... no pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Danville,USA

**Chapter 1: Danville USA:**

It was 7 in the morning. Linda woke up to collect milk and make breakfast for the kids. She saw two tawny owls perched outside in the backyard. The owls were carrying a letter written in beautiful emerald ink. Curious, she went outside to collect the letter. Obediently dropping the letter, the owls flew away silently. Linda scanned the neighbourhood, the Garcia Shapiro's seemed to have an owl so did the Tjinder's and the Vanstomm's. Overall there were quite a few of Phineas friends who seemed to have got the same letter. She decided to open the letters when everyone had woken up but there was a feeling in her stomach which gave her good idea of what the letter would say.

At 8 sharp Lawrence and the kids woke up. The usual morning routine continued with everyone eating breakfast and the boys talking about their next 'invention'. She checked who the letters were addressed to. It was written in swirly emerald ink, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. She knew her fears had been confirmed. With shaking hands she gave the letters to the boys saying" Phineas, Ferb you've got letters…" Phineas collected them and gave one to his brother. "Thanks Mum!" , Phineas replied. They read their letters slowly. " Mom…. It says were wizards and are accepted into the school of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. It's apparently in London… That's quite far isn't it, Ferb. I think they have the wrong Phineas and Ferb's." Lawrence and Linda looked at each other They knew it was time to explain.

Linda led the optimistic , spiky haired 11 year old into her room. " Mum, what's going on ? ", he asked bluntly. Linda inhaled deeply and started off with her story, " Phineas have you never felt like something magical ever happened before with you... ?" Phineas answered honestly, " Well yes when I was young I remembered when Ferb was about to fall over a thick log I panicked and my hands kinda flew out and something shot out and the log just flew to the other side out of his way…. But that can't mean I'm a wizard! " Are you sure that was the only time?" ,Linda asked. Phineas started coming up with a few more instances after finishing. "See that proves you are a wizard ! Phineas , people with no close wizarding blood can also discover magical powers from ancient ancestors. Linda explained. "So that's my case, I had a magical ancestor so I'm a wizard." Phineas exclaimed "Well… not really, well your dad, my first husband, was a wizard. He graduated from there and we fell in love. Ferb's mum also comes from the same school. I was hoping neither of you inherited his magic and I was quite happy when Candace didn't receive the letter because I didn't want to lose her. But I should've known you'd receive it. You HAVE to go Phineas, there is no choice.", She said, sighing. "But mum, I don't want to leave my friends, I don't wanna leave Isabella and Baljeet or Buford. I don't wanna leave you and dad." Phineas moaned. Smiling slightly, Linda told her about how she saw letters arriving to all his closest friends. Slowly Phineas decided to go..

Back in the hall Ferb had the same talk with his father and came to the decision they would go to Hogwarts. They set a date with the Tjinder's, Vanstomm's and Garcia Shapiro's and went to London with the kids to get books and materials and say goodbye to them at King's Cross Station.


	2. Chapter 2: Piedmont,California

**Chapter 2: Piedmont, California**

Dipper and Mabel Pines were excited as ever to go back to school which started in just a few weeks. They were packing up their trunks stuffing in their spellbooks and everything else they would need. Seeing that they lived in USA and they needed to be in London, to catch The Hogwarts Express on platform nine and three quarters, they had to board a flight one day earlier. The twins had found out last year that they possessed magic in them and were accepted a place in Hogwarts, they were enthralled to join.

Well at least, Mabel was. Dipper however was quite reluctant at first to leave his roots but went and eventually got used to the school with it's large history. The Sorting hat had put them into different houses much to their disappointment. Mabel ended up in Gryffindor while Dipper was put in Slytherin. While Dipper wasn't much good at magic either and poured over stacks of spellbooks to improve his magic, Mabel on the other hand was a talented natural with her favourite subject being Transfiguration to try out goofy looks. But regardless of their differences they both enjoyed Care of Magical creatures and managed to tame Hagrid's thestrals and become friends with Buckbeak quite easily with their knowledge of monsters. Both of them picked up some new friends along the way with Dipper picking up less than Mabel. By afternoon the twins were packed and ready, carrying bulky trunks filled to the brim.

Once they had reached Diagon Alley, Mabel and Dipper met up with their friends. Their parents got them their new books while when Dipper read through them quickly, Mabel jovially went to talk with her BFF's in Hogwarts who Dipper mostly found mildly annoying but tolerable. After an unbearably long conversation with Mabel's friends who shrieked at almost everything, Dipper secluded himself to a nice corner with his transfiguration book.

Eventually the train arrived and everyone began boarding it. As the train let a loud whistle their adventure began.


	3. Chapter 3: Phineas's POV

We got into the train in what I felt was the most interesting way I've known. I felt like I was reliving the time when we temporarily scrambled our molecules so we could get back Mom's guitar pick. I start to miss home slightly. But Hogwarts seems like an interesting place so far. To take my mind of home, I ask Ferb what house he wants to be in. He replies, "Whatever house you're in" with a slight grin. Did I mention that Ferb started speaking slightly more than usual. He's still the man of action though. But the girls in our school seemed to seriously like us. Valentine's Day was not good at all for us. I think Isabella was quite annoyed to put up with hearing other girls rave about us. I still don't really get why. We were still pretty normal kids. Isabella wants to be in Gryffindor while Baljeet wants to be in Ravenclaw. Buford is fine with whichever house he gets. We talk about spells, flip through our books and just try some spells. I really seem to like defence against dark arts, but Ferb prefers transfiguration. Isa is more inclined towards to Potions. Baljeet likes charms and Buford just wants to learn Quidditch.

The trolley lady comes in and we get Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs and Bertie's every flavoured beans. I love the chocolate frogs and collecting the cards in them. "Hey guys I 've got Harry Potter" , I exclaim. Isa's had Hermione and Baljeet got Dumbledore. Suddenly out of nowhere my picture moved. It was amazing. Baljeet found it slightly disturbing. We chomped through the pumpkin pasties. Then we played a game with the jelly beans. I got good flavours like spearmint and caramel. Ferb was unlucky enough to get vomit. Baljeet got the worst. Earwax, vomit and boogers all twice. Buford was surprisingly fine even after eating a fly flavored jelly bean which Ferb, Isa and I all gagged after tasting. Isa had decent luck with a few nasty ones like octopus guts. Fatigued after finishing off all our sweets we lay down to rest and relax. After a few hours we were woken up by a couple loud knocks on our cabin.

Dozily, Ferb got up to open the door. We were greeted by two kids, a boy with brown hair brown eyes dressed in hogwarts robes with a blue-white hat with a pine tree on it and a girl also with brown eyes and hair in Hogwarts was obvious by their ties the boy was in Slytherin and the girl was in Gryffindor. Introducing themselves as Dipper and Mabel Pines (they were twins) Dipper said" Umm I think you should get ready and changed, we're almost there" Isa changed first closing the curtains and locking the door while we waited outside, with our backs facing towards the door. After some time she came out looking smart in her new robes. We then rushed in got changed quickly as we were out of time. When we were done we looked much less smart, with messy robes and wrinkled pants. Surprisingly, Ferb managed to look less rumpled than all of us even through the hurricane of clothes.

Thankfully we were in time. The large man with a humongous beard introduced himself as Hagrid and asked first years to step into a boat. I noticed the kids who woke us didn't get in so it was safe to assume they were older. The boat ride was really shaky. I noticed Baljeet's face was turning slightly green. The Chinese girl beside him was recoiling slightly as he scrambled to the side of the rowboat retching. Ferb and I giggled slightly at the Indian boy's weak constitution. It seemed like he wasn't the only one. Many of the first years were glad to be out of the boat by the time we reached.


	4. Chapter 4: Dipper's POV

Usual routine, pass the barrier get into the train get a cabin, thankfully there was a cabin that was completely empty. Mabel was chatting with Candy and Grenda while I read through my spell books again and again trying to muster out one of the charms. But to no avail. I honestly don't understand, Mabel does no work in Transfiguration, our hardest subject ,but manages to ace it effortlessly while I work day and night and I can't even perform a simple Shield Charm. The only subject I'm better than Mabel at is Potions because she doesn't really pay attention to details. Mabel and I are complete polar opposites. She made friends quickly, I took some time, she's great at spells , I struggle , She's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. I made 2 friends though, Samantha Hayden , a Slytherin and Benjamin Matthews, a Ravenclaw. We both share an interest in mysteries and unnatural creatures. They think a lot like me and get along great with Mabel.

Mabel badgered me for the longest time to go and find Sam and Ben so they could sit with us. I was mostly busy, so I told her I'd do it later. I suspect she has a crush on Ben but I'm not gonna make assumptions. She thinks I've a crush on Sam. And let me tell you, whatever she says that is not true. Oh nooooo way. How could I fall in love with Sam , she's like a sister to me, with those bright aqua eyes and long brown hair… Ok Dipper stop thinking. While I face an inner turmoil with my brain, Pacifica comes in unwanted, makes some comments which we all notice and storms out sashaying. I mutter ," Good riddance" I didn't want her here anyways, I swear, why did she have to follow me everywhere. She came to Hogwarts, since she got the letter, again making big fuss about everything. I slowly keep delving into my thoughts. A yellow light shines on me slowly. My heart drops all the way to my stomach. II already know who it is. Bill Cipher.

I turn around to face the triangle headed monster. Sure enough he hadn't changed at all. I took a deep breath, I had defeated him in Weirdmageddon I didn't need to fear him anymore. I knew I couldn't tell Grunkle Ford or Stan because both would freak out horribly if they realised he'd been appearing since Weirdmageddon which happened around year ago. I turned to face Bill. As usual he asked a deal to enter my brain and subsequently Hogwarts. I told him, " Bill this is getting old, you know I'm not going to let you so get out of my head." With that I woke up from my slumber.

Groggily, I saw Sam and Ben standing over me with Mabel grinning toothily. I smile back at her as she yelled " Wake up Bro Bro , you missed the trolley lady. Never mind, Sam and Ben got some for you." Immediately my energy sparks at the mention of chocolate frogs. I get up quickly and start chomping down the chocolate frogs Sam gave me while Mabel payed them back. I share some of them with Ben who starts laughing at my ravenous appetite. Sam,Mabel, Candy and Grenda try some of the Pumpkin Pasties. Before long we were finished with the small amount of candies that we'd bought.

Candy checked outside then said " Guys we're almost there. I see Mr. Handsome." If I didn't say this before, Mr Handsome is the codename for James Potter, the famous legend Harry Potter's first has a large crush on him. She notices all his movements. Sighing, we change and start taking our suitcases. I walk outside with Mabel to tell her what happened to me with Bill, since I only trust her with the secret. She whispers back to me " Don't worry Pine Tree, he can't control you unless you let him. " Reassured by Mabel, I walk around for a bit as I notice in the cabin beside the kids were completely asleep. Knowing it was almost time I decided to wake them up. All of them looked like first years. I knock once, no reaction at all. Mabel comes over and sees what I was trying to do. She knocks the second time with me.

The red-haired kid groans slowly tapping the green haired boy on his shoulder. Mumbling the green headed boy, stands up tiredly and opens the door. I look at the kid and think, Heck this kid is pretty tall. He asks us what do we want. I introduce myself and reply to him that it was almost time to get off and they'd better get changed. By that time everyone had gotten up. The green haired boy had a strong British accent and signalled for the red haired kid to get out with the rest of the boys.

We get off the train to be greeted by Hagrid who grins at us through his shaggy beard and calls for the first years to walk to the boats. I notice the kids we woke up in the group of first years. I walk of to the carriages and I thought the ride was honestly not that bad. It was fun chatting with Sam and Ben. Finally we reached the castle for Sorting.

 **(HAHAHAH! YES I have mastered using , or so I believe...I actually have a lot more chapters written out, and probably should post them but I'll try post like one very week. Next update by Monday! So stay tuned or whatever cheesy saying you want to insert there. I'm like a hungry puppy...food motivates hungry puppy, reviews and favourites motivate me. - Wisecrack Writer)**


End file.
